


【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 4（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵）

by kotodama874



Series: 【最终幻想XIV】 You’ll be alright Part 1（奥尔光 喵美丽/美丽喵） [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 不要较真游戏主线哦, 原著线索, 瞎改
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodama874/pseuds/kotodama874





	

在几年以前，每一个年轻的现任苍穹骑士团成员都还不在任的时候，年轻一辈当中，只有年仅17岁就凭借勇敢和智谋获得“银剑”美名的奥尔什方·灰石最著名。

现任神殿骑士团总长艾默里克曾经相当的信任过泽梅尔家族的格里诺，那个别号“战争狂 ”的男人。

那个时候的艾默里克没有成就也没有权势，年轻的他凭借着仅有的胆识在复杂的伊修加德教廷里痛苦的摸索着。

当年的格里诺曾经对艾默里克承诺过，他一定会帮助年轻的艾默里克，让整个伊修加德从千年的噩梦里完全的走出来。

当时的艾默里克几乎没有任何可以信任的年轻同伴，结识“银剑”奥尔什方与埃斯蒂尼安都是在这之后才发生的事。

战争狂格里诺是第一个分享他的梦想，并且郑重地承诺一定会帮助他实现梦想的人。

作为这份承诺的见证，艾默里克把自己最好的剑与盾赠送给了格里诺。

然而，他所不知道的是，格里诺在得到他赠送的剑盾之后不久，就毁坏了它们，并且直接扔掉了它们。

在战争狂格里诺的眼里，没有什么信仰是必须坚持的。

几年以后，食言的格里诺就宣誓加入了苍穹骑士团，他宣誓要以他永远的忠诚，来永远的效忠现任教皇。

而身为艾默里克父亲的现任教皇一直都在坚持：人与龙的仇恨是永远都无法和解的。

也恰好正是在格里诺抛弃诺言的同一个时间里，埃斯蒂尼安代替艾默里克走向了成为苍天之龙骑士的必经生死路：接受龙血洗礼，用可能的死亡去换取战胜它的希望。

这许多的往事一齐涌上了艾默里克的心头。

他往高脚杯里倒酒的手在颤抖。

他可能要，或者，正在失去埃斯蒂尼安。

他并不能很明白的形容他现在的心情，他的情绪很难平静。

如果还能再见埃斯蒂尼安一面，他很想对埃斯蒂尼安说，他也有一个很想要实现的愿望。

 

埃斯蒂尼安终于亲眼看见了，一群人类变化成龙族眷属的完整过程。

不断繁殖的肌肉细胞摧毁了他们作为一个人类的皮肉筋骨和资格，他们尖叫着嘶吼着绝望着痛苦着，直到最终他们彻底从人族变化成龙族这狰狞恐怖的过程才结束。

那个姑娘所变化成的邪龙眷属在变化过程结束之后茫然地搜集着它散落在四处的被撕裂的破碎衣物。

它感觉到了天空中投来的埃斯蒂尼安的视线，在不安中向他抬起了头。

强光下，它看不清他的脸，接着它又不安而且怯懦的把头低了下去，因为它认为埃斯蒂尼安会憎恨并且厌恶它。

它在不停地焦虑寻找当中流下了不安的眼泪。

无论这命运是否是她自由选择的，她现在都是痛苦而且充满了悔恨的。

 

战争狂格里诺带着他的家丁离开了忘忧骑士亭，他在离开的时候十分认真地对奥尔什方说：他一定会让他后悔管了这桩闲事的。

那个时候的冒险者和在场的所有人都认为，这只不过是行事风格一向卑鄙的格里诺的一句口头禅罢了。

没有人想过他真的揭开了整个福尔唐伯爵府漠视了许多年的疮疤。

格里诺离开后，所有人都再度坐下，继续像之前一样喝酒。

冒险者主动端起自己的酒杯坐到了奥尔什方身旁。

而奥尔什方，主动给他推过去了一杯红酒。

这手中黄油啤酒加面前红酒的组合，让冒险者有些傻眼，他怕自己会喝醉。

而坐在身旁的奥尔什方，却又让他狠不下心来拒绝。

他一咬牙端起红酒一饮而尽，引来了邻桌同伴的一阵惊呼。

从没有喝过红酒的他，从来没有领教过陈年红酒的后劲。

奥尔什方也有些惊讶他强装出来的豪爽，悄悄伸手换走了手边剩下的半瓶红酒。

酒劲还没有上头的冒险者把他这个小动作看得一清二楚，他一把抓住奥尔什方的手，问他：“你怕我喝醉吗？”

“喝醉会让你很尴尬。”

“你怎么一直都知道我在想什么？”

“因为我一直都在看着你。”

冒险者打了一个酒嗝，奥尔什方乘机把那半瓶红酒藏到了酒桌下。

终于意识到抓住朋友的手腕不放是一件很失礼的事情的冒险者，这才尴尬地放开了手。

不久后酒劲开始上头，冒险者忍不住去看奥尔什方在幽暗灯光下的脸。

这一刻的奥尔什方没有看他，而他，真的觉得奥尔什方稳重坚毅的轮廓很好看。

这一刻的他着迷了，为奥尔什方。

 

事情的起因，真的就是因为战争狂格里诺：他真的专程派遣下属把福尔唐伯爵夫人最不愿意听到的事情，传到了她的耳朵里。

这个优雅又高贵的女人专程来到多年未曾见面的丈夫面前，亲自燃起特等的果木柴，手握装着红酒的高脚杯，与福尔唐伯爵一起沉默。

当奥尔什方与冒险者一起被请到会客厅的时候，福尔唐伯爵夫人才慢悠悠地对丈夫开口：“你欠我一个解释。”

福尔唐伯爵回应她一声叹息。

“难道你不应该解释吗？在我们的结婚周年宴上你带回了一个孩子，你告诉我你要抚养他教育他他是你的儿子，是你的私生子。”

这个贵族女人顿了一顿，才继续道：“现在他带回了一群被乌尔达哈通缉的犯人，又是你亲自为他们担保，让他们进入伊修加德国境，而你，还是照旧懒得通知我这一切所有的事情。”

“我是你的妻子，你合法的财产共同拥有者，我是你的爱人，你生活的共同分享者，但是这几十年来，你又用什么补偿过我？”

这是一场非常伤人的对话，无论是对福尔唐伯爵，伯爵夫人，还是奥尔什方。

在伊修加德，贵族的私生子无法继承家族姓氏，死后无法葬入家族墓地，不能与正室子女一起接受同等的精英教育，不能与正室子女享受一样的待遇。

冒险者很在乎奥尔什方的反应，他一直在看着他。

他以为他会露出这样、或者那样的悲伤情绪，然而，这些他都没有看到。

仿佛在冒险者没有参与进来的，奥尔什方过去的这几十年的生命里，他已经消化完了这所有的不公平。

这一刻奥尔什方的眼神是深邃的，仿佛大海，藏起了太多给旁人讲不明白的情绪。

“他不是一个我能接受的孩子。从前是，现在也是。”福尔唐夫人的声音坚定得冰冷。

作为曾经辜负了妻子的丈夫，福尔唐伯爵的沉默被他一直保持着。

冒险者根本想不明白他和奥尔什方是因为什么而被召唤到这里来的。

家族的遗憾，福尔唐夫妻间的疮疤，都不是一个陌生人和另一个完全不被家族接受的男人应该听见的。

直到福尔唐夫人用特别平淡的语气，说出一句伤人极其刻骨的话：“如果我的儿子需要为了伊修加德付出生命才能保卫它，我希望第一个走上战场的不是我的儿子，是他。”

此时冒险者不小心碰翻了福尔唐伯爵的一个昂贵花瓶，眼疾手快的替他接住花瓶的是奥尔什方。

他看了一眼他的眼睛，不知道应该为他做些什么。

索性直接拉起他的手，在福尔唐伯爵夫人尖锐冰冷的斥责下狼狈地逃离了伯爵府会客厅。

“原来你早就很明白这种感觉。”冒险者没有回头，声音平静且洪亮地在安静地走廊里回响着。

奥尔什方没有说话，冒险者的步伐，他安静地配合着。

“你一直特别强韧，也特别温柔，为什么第一次见面你要对我说那些特别蠢的话？”

“因为我对你一见钟情啊。”

冒险者停下来了，他没有回头，更没有说话，他笑了，安静地，特别地温柔。 

 

库尔扎斯中央高地，龙骑士与龙的这一战特别惨烈。

仿佛永远也不知疲倦的龙骑士、越来越狂暴愤怒的龙，震撼天地的巨吼，地动山摇的搏斗。

已经变身成为邪龙眷属的姑娘再次勇敢地抬起龙族那长长的脖子仰望着天空中的龙骑士。

此时埃斯蒂尼安用凛冽冰冷的眼神瞥了它一眼，它震惊得浑身一抖。

他从空中的战场上跃下，手上握着的龙枪闪耀着兵器的寒冷光芒。

山峰因为他的降落而颤抖，他就落在它面前，伸出了手。

它是很害怕的，害怕这个伟大的屠龙者，但它连眼睛都没有眨一下的紧紧盯着他，因为他是驻守在这里，唯一的苍天龙骑士。

埃斯蒂尼安伸手抚摸她的头顶，就像先前抚摸还是人类的她一样的温柔。

它惊讶了，想对他说话，张口却是一阵奇怪的龙鸣。

不止是人类的语言，它连龙族的语言都不会了。

邪龙尼德霍格自然不会给它现在最痛恨的人喘息的机会，它也紧跟着降落地面，掀起一阵地动山摇。

小龙立刻被同样变身龙族的同伴强行拖离战斗范围，它依然还在震惊当中。

埃斯蒂尼安认得它，就好像她先前并没有对他说什么，他也一样马上就明白了她内心激烈的矛盾碰撞。


End file.
